


Elena/Nate/Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Drabbles and Ficlets for my favorite Uncharted OT3</p><p>1. First time kiss (Parvis)<br/>2. Sleeping habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting all my drabbles on Tumblr first, so if you want to read stuff sooner you'll have to go here ----> to my writing blog [ framesfanfics ](http://www.framesfanfics.tumblr.com/)

Nathan was sitting on the bed, watching them. It was a little strange. As if they had an audience, Elena and him. 

To be honest, Sam didn’t know what to make of it, how to feel about that. Elena stood in front of him and she looked as curious and unsure as Sam felt. Scratch that, he probably looked that way too. He almost _flinched_ when she took his hands, both of them, into her own. Now wasn’t that a novelty, Sam Drake afraid of a tiny woman touching him.

“I’m not going to bite.” She teased and Sam found himself smiling.

“You sure about that?” He teased back, making her laugh, eyes twinkling with sudden amusement.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Elena assured them.

They lapsed back into silence, just looking at each other. Both of them had slept with Nathan, but never with each other. 

“This is feeling just a little weird.” He said and she nodded in agreement. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“It does.” She finally said.

Nathan made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat. “You two don’t have to, you know.”

“No.” Sam and Elena said at the same time. It was just supposed to be a kiss for god’s sake. Just one. Nothing naughty.

“This is supposed to be a threesome. And we’ll make it a threesome.” Sam continued and took a deep breath. His belly was fluttering, as if there were hundreds of butterflies trapped in it.

“That just sounded weird.” Elena said with a teasing smile and out of the corner of his eyes Sam could see Nathan nod in agreement.

“It did.” Sam sighed. 

Elena moved a little closer until she was pressed against his front. They hadn’t _done_ anything with each other before. It had been either her and Nathan or him and Nathan, but never at the same time and except for once, never where the other could see. They had meant to keep the jealousy down this way. Out of sight out of mind as it were. Except that Nathan wanted them both and at the same time, too.

Sam still had trouble wrapping his mind around _that_.

Elena lightly tugged at his hands to get his attention. She was smiling and looking unsure at the same time.

“We wanna do this?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, we do.” Elena said and then she rose up to her toes to kiss him. Sam leaned down some to make it easier. Her lips were soft under his and close like this he could smell her perfume a little better. He liked the way she smelled, how either of them smelled. 

Nathan made a noise from the bed that Sam couldn’t quite decipher but that he thought might have been appreciation.

He let go of one of Elena’s hands to slide it up her arm until he could cup her face, angle them together for a deeper kiss.

Elena’s other arm wrapped around his waist.

After a few moment they broke apart. Both of their cheeks were flushed.

Nathan was looking at them with round eyes. Sam could clearly see the flush on his face as well.

“Happy?” Elena asked and Nathan’s throat worked for a moment before he answered.

“Yeah.”


	2. Sleeping habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan sleeps spread-eagled, which was alright when it was only two in bed. Now there were three.

Elena woke up when her husband kneed her in the back. In the past, that had never been a problem. She would have simply grumbled and scooted away from him when he moved around in his sleep. Usually, she would have gone back to sleep herself as soon as she was out of range, so to speak. Now, with three people in the bed instead of only two that was not as much of an option anymore. Her front was already pressed against Sam’s, who in turn was still dead to the world. He hadn’t been the one who get a knee to his back after all. He was lying right on the edge of the mattress. 

Elena had no idea how he could simply sleep while being balanced so precariously on the edge. A year ago, the littlest noise would have woken him but here he was, snoring into her hair. It was cute, Elena found, she would have found it even cuter when she wasn’t drowsy with sleep and pissed at Nathan for waking her up. 

Another shove against her back and Elena let out a yelp as she, along with Sam, was tipped over the edge.

Sam woke up with a grunt as his back hit the floor. It was, fortunately, not such a big height. Elena’s hands found their way to the back of his head. He was unharmed, if confused.

"What?" his sleepy voice was kind of adorable, as was the way he rubbed at his eyes without letting go of Elena, who was lying on top of him. On the bed, Nathan let out a snuffling sound as he burrowed into their pillows.

"Nate kicked us out," Elena told him. With a sigh she let her forehead fall against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam yawned. Then he nuzzled her cheek and kissed her when she peeled her face off his shoulder again, it was such a thoughtless and instinctual gesture, it warmed Elena’s heart. "Rude of him," Sam muttered. Blearily, he blinked up at the ceiling. Nathan let out a snore and then there was movement that Elena didn't see but Nathan's head ended up closer to them. He had to be lying diagonally on the bed, Elena thought.

"Wanna stay here?" Sam’s eyes were closed again, but his brows lifted in question. His arms were a comfortable weight around Elena’s waist.

"Yeah, maybe we can steal some blankets at least," she told Sam and he nodded almost indiscernible. The man could sleep anywhere, Elena had learned. 

With a sigh of the people who knew they’re the only ones truly awake, Elena got up onto her knees, straddling Sam and tugged a blanket down from the bed while Sam let his hands sleepily trail under her sleep-shirt, sliding over her naked skin and cupping her breasts. There was no intend behind it, only the easy intimacy of touch. His eyes were half-closed and he sleepily blinked up a her. She stopped her efforts to pull the blanket from underneath an unresponsive Nathan to briefly place a kiss upon Sam's mouth. When she pulled back he was smiling softly.

Nathan rolled around again and she managed to retrieve the blanket. Grinning to herself in victory, she let it fall half on top of Sam, catching him in the face. Sam let out a complaining noise and he pawed at the offending fabric.

“Don’t deserve this,” he complained and Elena chuckled before she pushed at Sam a bit until he helped her spread the blanket out on the floor between the wall and the bed. It was not an altogether big space but it was comfortable when she laid back down half on top of Sam. He scooted a little to the side until his own back was against the bed and she was curled against his front, back against the wall.

They slept for a while.


End file.
